


Office Hours

by annascup



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: CEO AU, F/F, Interns & Internships, Office Sex, aka Seulgi has the worst (or best) timing, sooyoung finds seulgi's sex life hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annascup/pseuds/annascup
Summary: When Seulgi started her internship for SIREN & Co., she didn’t expect to be caught up in having somewhat of an affair with the CEO of said company, Lee Sunmi.To be fair, it all started by accident when she overheard her boss having an intimate "conversation" with Kim Chungha from the designing department.And by conversation, Seulgi meant the pair was having sex in Sunmi’s office.





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Seulgi x Sunmi, so I'm doing the world a favor

When Seulgi started her internship for SIREN & Co., she didn’t expect to be caught up in having somewhat of an affair with the CEO of said company, Lee Sunmi.

To be fair, it all started by accident when she overheard her boss having an intimate “conversation” with Kim Chungha from the designing department. 

And by conversation, Seulgi meant the pair was having sex in Sunmi’s office.

 

 

“You thought what??”

The 24-year-old woman, now sitting in her best friends’ living room, was regretting having told about her little mishap to the raven-haired satan and her hamster-looking girlfriend.

“I thought someone was hurt…” Seulgi’s small voice paled in comparison with the loud laugh that was erupting uncontrollably from Sooyoung.

 

The oldest girl in the room felt a couple of small taps on her head. 

Seulgi wished she could just evaporate.

 

“Oh, our poor Seulbear! It’s been so long since you last got laid that you really forgot what sex sounds like? When was the last time you did it, Seul? Was it when you were still with Joohyun-unnie? That was almost 2 years ago!” 

“Yah! Stop this slander!” Seulgi pouted, alimenting even further her joyful friend’s entertainment.

 

“Sooyoung…” Finally, the other 94 liner came to the rescue of her childhood best friend.

“Sorry, Wannie. But you have to admit it is funny!” Sooyoung tried to control her laughter, failing miserably.

Seungwan broke into a small smile, unable to resist her girlfriend’s charm, turning her head towards Seulgi.

“It is kinda funny, Seul… But how did you even ended up in that position?” 

 

 

Seulgi still remembered every single detail, despite almost two weeks had passed. How could she forget a scene like that?

  
It started off like any normal day at the office for Seulgi. She was just an intern at one of the biggest clothing lines in the whole country, SIREN & Co.

But despite the insane amount of paperwork they gave her, the brunette loved the place. Her colleagues were all very nice, especially a girl with big doe-like eyes from the Designing department, Chungha. 

The only one who Seulgi was really concerned with at the office was the CEO of the whole brand, the legendary Lee Sunmi. 

Seulgi had never seen her boss around much since she started her internship and the handful of times she had, she was too starstruck by the older woman’s scarily beautiful aura to even try to introduce herself.

  
However, everything changed that one Wednesday morning when she was coming back from the bathroom. 

As she was going back to her desk, Seulgi heard a strangled noise come from inside the CEO’s office. The brunette stopped on her tracks, noticing how the usually wide open blinds were shut close. 

The bear-looking woman’s mind went blank for a second, thinking about the worst possible scenario as of what could be happening behind the blinds. 

 

_What if Miss Lee is in danger? Is she choking? What if there’s someone who is trying to kill her?_

 

Seulgi opted to listen to her 6th sense and quietly knocked on the door. She waited a minute, no answer was heard from inside but something that resembled a moan was what Seulgi heard. 

In a moment of courage, the brunette opened the door quietly - to not startle eventual criminals - her head peek-a-booing through the door.

 

What she saw there left her speechless.

 

Miss Lee was indeed choking but rather than it being from a pair of hands around her neck, the CEO was busy eating out her office best friend, Chungha. 

 

Seulgi’s eyes went wide open, unable to move as she watched the younger girl lying on the CEO’s desk with her blouse open to reveal a lacy white bra and her pencil skirt ride up to her stomach. 

 

Chungha was trying desperately to contain her moans as the older woman bobbed her head at a fast pace, sucking on the younger girl’s womanhood.

“A-Ah… Miss Lee…” Chungha moaned out, causing the CEO to raise her head and open her eyes. 

That’s when Seulgi’s eyes met the CEO’s ones. Seulgi’s heart stopped beating for what felt like an eternity. 

 

But then, when Seulgi thought her life was over, she was what appeared to be a smile forming on the CEO’s lips.

The young brunette quickly closed the door, not making any noise as she rushed to go back to her desk, a deep blush formed on her cheeks. 

  
_What the fuck did just happen?_

 

  
Much to the bear-like girl’s surprise, nothing happened to her the next day, neither did the following day. 

The only thing that changed as time passed was the gradually fading out of the hickey on the base of her neck that Chungha failed to cover with her concealer.

 

“I still can’t believe you, Seul. Maybe I need to set you up with one of my friends for a good one night stand…” The taller girl exited the living room as she went up to grab her phone after Seulgi had finished explaining what went down two weeks prior.

 

“You know, Seul… Sooyoung is right to some degree. I know you still somehow mourn your break up with Joohyun but you have to think about yourself too. When was the last time you did something for yourself and yourself only?” 

Seulgi tried to think of something but nothing came to her mind. 

“I can’t even remember” She honestly replied.

Seungwan remained silent for a few minutes before her face lit up with an idea.

“You know what? I have a hair appointment tomorrow, I’m going light brown again, how about you come with me?” 

Seulgi felt her best friend’s hand over hers, slightly squeezing it.

 

Seulgi looked up, smiling at her best friend.

“You know what? I’ve been dying to go blonde”

 

 

The day after her hair transformation - courtesy of Yerim - Seulgi finally felt like her life was going to get better. 

As she entered the office, a loud whistle accompanied her.

 

“Seulgi-sshi! I almost didn’t recognize you with that blonde hair. You look amazing!” Chungha greeted her, a smile plastered on her face.

Seulgi slightly blushed at the compliment. 

 

“Oh! Thank you, Chungha-sshi. I thought it was time for me to change it” She replied as she sat on her desk to start her workday.

 

 

It was around 7:30 PM when Seulgi was finally able to call it a day, she was the last one in her department - even Chungha had already left. 

As she got up, the young woman stretched her back before making her way to the vending machine at the cafeteria to get one last packet of Pringles before heading home.

 

When she reached the cafeteria, she went up to the snack vending machine, so conflicted on which flavor to buy she failed to notice she wasn’t as alone as she thought.

 

  
“Blonde hair suits you, Kang” 

Seulgi quickly turned around to find herself face to face with her boss.

“O-Oh, thank y-you, Miss Lee” She bowed multiple times as she panicked.

The CEO looked up and down on her, leaving Seulgi feeling even more nervous, “I’ve been meaning to talk with you. Care to follow me in my office, Miss Kang?”

 

There it was: the end of Kang Seulgi.

 

Despite the quick unintentional look she had inside her CEO’s office, Seulgi had never been inside the spacious office. It looked modern, all the furniture was black and midnight blue, the walls adorned with big posters of previous campaigns of the iconic fashion brand. Seulgi could make up how proud the CEO was of her brand.

 

The older woman gestured Seulgi to sit in the comfortable looking chair situated in front of the glass desk.

“Please, take a sit, Kang” 

Seulgi followed the order, scared of what could happen to her career.

 

The click of the older woman’s heels echoed in Seulgi’s ears as the CEO circled behind the younger girl.

“You’re an interesting character, Miss Kang” 

The way the CEO said her name made it sound so sexy. 

 

_Wait, what, sexy?_

 

Miss Lee continued to talk now resting her hands on Seulgi’s shoulders, “I really like interesting people, did you know that, Miss Kang?”

 

Seulgi quickly shook her head, a shiver running down her spine as she felt Miss Lee’s almost feathery touch on her shoulders.

 

The younger’s girl heart was beating so fast, Seulgi swore it could come out of her chest any minute now as the CEO lowered her back so that her face was on the same level as Seulgi. 

 

She whispered in her ear, her voice sounding almost sinful to Seulgi’s ears, “I know you saw me having a bit of fun with Miss Kim a few weeks ago. You haven’t left my mind ever since I saw your beautiful face that day, _Seulgi_ ”

 

Seulgi could feel herself getting wet from the way Miss Lee was talking to her.

 

“I have an offer for you”, one of Miss Lee’s hands was making its way to cup Seulgi’s neck, her lips almost touching Seulgi’s ear, “I can show you what a good time really should feel like, I can make you feel good, very good, Seulgi, if you let me”

 

Seulgi struggled to keep in a moan as she felt Miss Lee place a delicate kiss on her exposed neck.

 

The CEO’s voice turned serious as she kept speaking.

  
“However, if you don’t want that, I’ll stop this immediately, let you go home and we both forget this ever happened. Don’t worry about me firing you just because you said no to me, love” 

 

Seulgi was speechless once again. What should she do? 

 

She knew this wasn’t the most morally correct thing to do but at this point, she couldn’t care less. She hadn’t felt this alive and _desired_ in too long.

 

She nodded in response.

Miss Lee smiled. 

 

“I need you to say it out loud, Seulgi” Miss Lee bit the lobe of Seulgi’s ear, making the younger woman shiver.

“I-I want y-you to make m-me feel g-good, please…” Seulgi managed to say as she felt Miss Lee’s hands gradually lowering over her body.

 

“Please what?”

“Please, Miss Lee”

 

The CEO turned the chair around, now facing the blushing girl, her eyes half closed.

 

“You can call me Sunmi” The older woman smiled before crashing her lips against the younger girl.

 

 

Seulgi felt as if her breath was taken away when her lips touched Sunmi’s, letting out a moan.

 

Sunmi gripped the collar of the newly blonde’s shirt to lift her up without breaking the kiss. 

  
Seulgi continued to deepen the kiss as Sunmi made her walk backward until she hit the infamous desk with her behind. The blonde felt herself being lifted onto the desk as Sunmi’s lips moved to her neck, already leaving marks.

 

Seulgi tried to contain a moan which gathered a breathless laugh from the older woman.

 

“Be as loud as you want, love. It’s only the two of us” She quickly commented before going back to feist on Seulgi’s neck.

 

Sunmi’s skilled hands went up to the shirt and unbuttoned it and took it off the slim body in an impressively short time, revealing a white bra that trapped Seulgi’s relatively small chest underneath the fabric.

 

“Lay down, dear. Let me see you better” Seulgi followed the CEO’s words,  her back slightly arching at the sudden cold surface. 

 

Sunmi took the distraction to unbutton her own satin shirt, to reveal a black lacy bra. 

 

Before Seulgi could comment on Sunmi’s sinfully beautiful figure, the latter latched her mouth back onto the unmarked skin of Seulgi’s chest. 

 

The blonde threw her head back as she felt Sunmi’s tongue tracing the valley between her breasts. 

 

Sunmi’s quick hand reached her back, removing the white fabric that covered her mounds.

 

“Your body is divine, love” Sunmi hovered her hand over Seulgi’s sculpted stomach before reaching up to give one of the needy mounds a tight squeeze, toying the rigid nub.

 

Seulgi let out a loud moan as she felt Sunmi’s mouth engulf one of her nubs, tangling her hand in the black-haired woman. 

 

“S-Sunmi…  _ fuck _ …” 

 

The blonde wasn’t that much keen on cursing but Sunmi’s mouth was doing  _ miracles _ on her. She felt the older woman pay attention to both of her breasts, one with her mouth, one with her hand. 

 

Sunmi had positioned her body in between Seulgi’s dangling legs, occasionally grinding herself against Seulgi’s clothed core.

 

Seulgi was in ecstasy, it had been too long since someone had made her body react like this. She felt Sunmi’s mouth going down lower on her, now reaching her abs to leave some marks before stopping at the hem of her office tailored pants.

 

“Mind it if I take those off, dear?” 

 

The blonde furiously nodded, too entranced in her own pleasure to actually speak up.

 

Sunmi smirked as she quickly undid the pants, removing them alongside the now ruined matching white panties. The older woman stood up a second to admire Seulgi in all her naked glory.

 

“ _ You’re so beautiful… _ ” 

 

Seulgi blushed as her arms went to cover her exposed body, only to be stopped by Sunmi’s delicate yet strong hands.

The older woman went down, facing the throbbing core that was glistening with pleasure.

 

Sunmi didn’t wait any time as she dived in between Seulgi’s demanding folds, her tongue circling the swollen bundle of nerves, earning a series of soft moans from the younger girl.

 

Seulgi couldn’t manage to let out any coherent thought, Sunmi was making her feel unreal.

 

She inhaled sharply as she felt the older woman’s cold long digits had started to make their way inside her. The initial discomfort was almost immediately replaced by the familiar warm sensation in her lower belly. 

 

“P-Please S-Sunmi…  _ faster _ … A-Ah…” 

 

It was almost as Sunmi was going in automatic, aiming to make the blonde come as fast as she could - not that Seulgi needed much since it had literally been  _ years _ since she last got laid.

 

Seulgi tugged on the older woman, signaling her to go up on her.

 

Sunmi gave the younger girl a confused look as she went up and was face to face with the blonde, her fingers still slowly pumping inside the tight walls.

 

“ _ Kiss me, please _ ” Seulgi internally cringed at how desperate she sounded.

 

However, the CEO united their lips once again, bringing her fingers to the clit, rubbing it at a fast pace, feeling how close Seulgi was to her release.

 

As if it was on cue, the younger girl came with a loud moan, muffled by the kiss. 

 

Sunmi helped the blonde girl ride out her release, slowing down her hand but not breaking the kiss. 

 

After a couple of minutes, Seulgi felt her heartbeat go back to a somewhat normal pace. She opened her eyes to find Sunmi’s dark ones staring back at her, a faint smile on her lips.

 

“You’re so precious, dear” Sunmi commented, her fingers up tracing Seulgi’s slightly open mouth, “I would like it if this became somewhat of a routine”

 

Seulgi was once again speechless.

 

“You don’t have to give me an answer now, love” 

 

The CEO continued, as she started to make herself presentable to go out of the office. Seulgi also started gathering up her clothes, getting ready as quickly as she could. 

 

When the blonde had managed to get back on track, she joined the older woman outside the personal office. 

 

After she locked the door, Sunmi put one of her hands under Seulgi’s chin, silently admiring the younger girl’s beauty.

 

The CEO slipped a business card inside the front pocket of the blonde’s shirt before adding, “If you make up your mind, you can come this Saturday evening at my penthouse. I’d love to see you there” There was a small pause before she continued, “I also wrote down my personal phone number, in case you can’t wait” 

 

Sunmi smirked before leaving a kiss mark on Seulgi’s blushing face. Seulgi could only stare as she watched the CEO disappear down the hallway that led to the elevators.

 

The bear-like girl stared at the business card where indeed there was a phone number written down, next to an  **_“XO - MIYA”_ **

 

_ Blondes do have more fun. _

 

Seulgi thought to herself before following the same path to the elevators.


End file.
